Atrapados
by seeyoutomorrow-es
Summary: Red y Liz quedan atrapados tras un explosión. One-shot Lizzington.


**Bueno pues aquí está mi primer fic que me inicia en este mundo de fanfiction, y solo espero que lo disfrutes leyendolo tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo. Quiero agradecer a B1329-0 por ser una maravillosa beta, con quien tengo el gusto de compratir afición por esta maravillosa serie y "ship", y quien me a animado a escribir. Por cierto, anímo a que leais sus fics. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Una explosión. Todo comienza a temblar y de repente las paredes empiezan a desmoronarse. Luego... Nada.<p>

El silencio más absoluto y una densa oscuridad.

Pasados unos minutos Liz se despierta desorientada y sintiendo una gran dolor de cabeza. Con su mano derecha se toca la sien y nota algo pegajoso, sangre, tiene una brecha en la parte derecha.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -se pregunta mientras trata de incorporarse del suelo. Liz nota un gran picor en su garganta y empieza a toser, una tos provocada por todo el polvo y tierra que ha respirado. Mira a su alrededor y todo lo que ve son escombros, y de golpe todo le viene a la mente. El Blacklister que perseguía, el edificio abandonado, la gran explosión que por poco los mata...

-Por poco **nos** mata...

Red.

Recuerda cómo Red instintivamente la empuja debajo de un escritorio de oficina poniéndola a salvo de lo que estaba pasando.

Él le ha salvado la vida. Una vez más.

Asustada y con gran desesperación sale de debajo del escritorio y se levanta de donde estaba. Tambaleándose y girando sobre si misma analiza la sala en busca de Red. Cuando lo encuentra con la mirada se da cuenta de que aún sigue inconsciente y se acerca a él lo más rápido que puede, aún sintiendo en su cuerpo los efectos de la explosión.

Red estaba tumbado en el suelo, tenía una viga encima de su pierna izquierda, y al igual que ella, él también tenía una brecha en la cabeza, pero la de él tenía peor aspecto, a parte algún corte más por la cara, y algunas manchas de sangre en su camisa y chaleco debido a diferentes cortes en sus hombros y torso. Sin duda él se había llevado la peor parte.

Liz se agachó y puso sus dedos sobre su cuello en busca de su pulso, respiró aliviada cuando lo encontró y no pudo evitar admirar la fortaleza del hombre que tenía delante.

-Red -susurró su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Red! -ella repitió su nombre esta vez con más alto y sacudiendo-le un hombro no con demasiada fuerza para no hacerle daño.

Red poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-Lizzie... -dijo, pero una tos repentina casi le deja sin aliento - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo tengo una pequeña brecha en la cabeza. Pero tú... ¿Crees que puedes salir?

Ella trató de ayudarlo a incorporarse. Él gruñó de dolor pero consiguió sentarse y tener una mejor visión de su pierna atrapada.

-Creo que va ha ser doloroso pero sí, creo que puedo sacarla. Tienes que encontrar algo que sirva de palanca para levantar la viga.

Liz rápidamente encontró algo con lo que hacer palanca y con algo de esfuerzo consiguió levantar unos centímetros, los suficientes para que Red pudiera mover su pierna. Un grito desgarrador salió de Red en cuanto la movió, pero finalmente pudo sacarla.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta -dijo Red con una mueca de dolor en su cara al verla mejor. Una gran herida le atravesaba la pierna por debajo de la rodilla.

Con un ágil movimiento se deshizo la corbata. Liz que estaba agachada junto él acabó de quitarle la corbata y con ella le hizo un torniquete

-¿Crees que puedes levantarte? -preguntó Liz poniéndose de pie.

-Puedo intentarlo, pero necesitaré tu ayuda.

-Está bien, apóyate en mí.

Con un poco de dificultad Red consiguió ponerse de pie, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Liz.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí -Liz intentó no parecer afectada por la repentina cercanía de Red.

Los dos dieron un paso y se quedaron parados de golpe.

-Mierda... -Liz había estado tan absorta en su preocupación por el estado de Red que no se había parado a mirar a su alrededor y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no había salida y que además el espacio era bastante reducido debido a la gran cantidad de escombros. Estaban atrapados.

Atrapada con Red. Lo que le faltaba.

-No hay salida.

-Sí Red, gracias por tu aportación, no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Llevas encima tu móvil? -Preguntó Red decidiendo ignorar el comentario de Liz.

-Sí -Liz rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No hay cobertura -dijo con fastidio claro en su voz.

-Tanta tecnología y cuando más lo necesitas...

-Red no es el momento -ella le interrumpió en lo que seguro que iba a ser uno de sus discursos; y realmente no era el momento debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Además que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de escucharle. Ahora lo que necesitaba era concentración.

-Será mejor que te sientes... -Liz ayudó a Red a sentarse en el suelo apoyando la espalda en lo que antes era una pared.- Voy a intentar ver si en algún rincón hay algo de cobertura.

Después de unos minutos intentándolo, Liz al fin encontró un rincón donde tenía un poco de cobertura, la suficiente para poder enviarle a Aram un mensaje de socorro explicando su situación actual. Después se sentó al lado de Red, inconscientemente un poco más cerca de lo normal.

Red se volvió hacia a ella y con una mano le retiró un mechón que le caía por la cara, y se acercó un poco más, para examinar la pequeña brecha, dejando sus caras a centímetros.

_-Maldito seas -_pensó Liz tragando con nerviosismo cuando Red le acarició en la zona donde tenía la brecha.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó Red con dulzura y preocupación, pero no con demasiada, él sabía que su Lizzie era fuerte como para lloriquear por esto.

-No -respondió Liz en un susurro intentando parecer lo más serena posible.

Se quedaron unos segundos así. La mano de Red pasó a la mejilla de Liz, mientras continuaban mirándose a los ojos. La mirada se intensificó y Liz no pudo sostenerla más tiempo, así que finalmente la desvió a la pierna herida de Red.

-Deja que vea cómo la tienes –sin dejar que le diera permiso Liz rápidamente le subió parte del pantalón con el máximo cuidado que pudo para no hacerle daño.

-Me duele bastante, pero estaré bien Lizzie. Me he hecho muchas como ésta –dijo Red rápidamente al ver su cara de preocupación y respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada.

-No creo que tarden mucho en llegar los equipos de rescate.

-Creo que me duele más que tenga que tirar este traje, realmente me gustaba...

-¿En serio Red? ¿En la situación que estamos y lo único en lo que piensas es en tu traje?

-Es un traje a medida de un gran diseñador, amigo mío por cierto.

-Increíble -resopló Liz poniendo mala cara.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo durante un buen rato, sentados el uno al lado del otro. Red intentó un par de veces iniciar alguna conversación para aliviar la tensión que se había creado, pero no tuvo éxito.

Liz se puso de pie y volvió al rincón donde había cobertura y vio que había recibido un mensaje de Aram.

-Los equipos de rescate ya están fuera trabajando pero al parecer tardarán unas cuantas horas hasta poder llegar a nosotros- informó Liz a Red mientras se acercaba a él.

-No esperaba más de nuestros amigos del FBI -dijo Red con ironía.

-Escucha, vamos a tener que estar atrapados aquí unas horas y no me apetece para nada escuchar tus quejas. Ellos están haciendo lo que pueden. No todo el mundo es tan perfecto como tú. ¡Así que si quieres salir con vida de aquí vas a tener que aguantarte y confiar en ellos!- dijo Liz con cierta rabia y alzando la voz más de lo normal en la última frase.

Red atónito se puso de pie lo más rápido que la pierna herida le permitió y se acercó a ella enfrentándola cara a cara.

-Lizzie ¿se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo? Últimamente estas muy rara; tan pronto eres dulce e incluso te llegas a preocupar por mí, como hace unos momentos, como luego me odias y me lanzas dagas con la mirada. No te entiendo. -dijo alzando un poco la voz, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era muy buena idea hablarle de ese modo.

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Realmente quieres saber qué me pasa contigo? -respondió ella alzando aún más la voz y dando un paso más cerca de Red.

-¡Sí! -Red dijo con un tono un tanto desesperado, dando otro paso hacia ella.

-Pues me pasa que eres el ser más arrogante, egoísta y exasperarte que he conocido jamás. Me pasa que entraste en mi vida sin que nadie te diera permiso a ello. Me pasa que arrasaste con todo aquello que me hacía feliz. -comenzó Liz con ira, pero rápidamente esa ira se transformó en lagrimas no derramadas en sus ojos. -Me pasa que Tom entró en mi vida por tu culpa, destrozándome por completo al vivir una mentira. Se supone que yo tendría que estar felizmente casada, con una familia, y no... esto. Desde que llegaste todo se ha derrumbado.

Un sentimiento de culpa atravesó a Red, pero él no se dejó influir por las cosas que le acababa de decir y dio un paso más cerca de ella.

-Lizzie esto me lo has dicho muchas veces ya, siempre has aguantado mi forma de ser o directamente me has dicho si te molestaba algo, el resto lo hemos hablado muchas veces antes, no es nada nuevo. Ese no es el motivo por el que estas de esta manera conmigo desde hace ya unas semanas, sé que hay algo más que no me quieres contar. Necesito que confíes en mí, sabes que me lo puedes contar cualquier cosa. Podemos habla…

-¡Me siento atraída por ti! -ella le interrumpió gritando con rabia.

Silencio.

-Yo... ummm... yo no quería... esto no está... –Liz balbuceó después de unos eternos segundos.

-Me siento atraída por ti -finalmente admitió con gran pesar.

Red no dijo nada, su cara neutral hizo acto de presencia así que Liz se vio obligada a continuar.

-Yo... Desde hace un tiempo empecé a tener unos extraños sentimientos por ti. No sé ni cómo ni el porqué, pero cada vez me sentía más atraída por ti y yo no…

Liz no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que Red le interrumpió con un beso. Red sostenía su cara con las dos manos dándole el más tierno de los besos que jamás le hubieran dado.

Liz estaba en shock, podría decir incluso que se sentía un tanto mareada y abrumada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía cómo pero estaba pasando. Cuando recobró la lucidez, su mente le decía que lo empujara lejos, sin embargo su cuerpo actuaba de forma independiente a su mente. Ella continuó el beso rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y acercándose a él lo máximo posible rompiendo así con el poco espacio que aun existía entre ellos.

Cuando los dos notaron la falta de oxigeno se separaron y seguidamente juntaron sus frentes apoyándose el uno en el otro con los ojos cerrados.

-Esto es una locura -dijo Liz con una sonrisa irónica.

-Las locuras son deliciosas -dijo Red dándole un beso rápido.

-Es peligroso -dijo ella esta vez con un tono ligeramente preocupado.

-Amo el peligro, es emocionante -respondió él volviéndole a robar un beso.

-Yo soy una agente del FBI.

-Y yo un criminal -otro beso.

-Es raro.

-Lo normal es aburrido -un beso más.

Liz se apartó unos centímetros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y todo lo que veía era seguridad, seguridad en lo que decía. Luego volvió a inclinar la cara hacia delante y encontró sus labios con los de él. Lo que al principio comenzó en un beso lento pronto pasó a un beso más apasionado, los dos exploraron la boca del otro, saboreando el calor de sus labios, solo separándose momentáneamente para coger aire. Podrían quedarse así hasta que los sacaran pensó Liz. Pero Red, de mala gana, tuvo que separase.

-Tanto como me gustaría quedarme así contigo hasta que salgamos mi pierna parece que no está por la labor. Debería volver a sentarme -dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-Oh, claro, yo no quería...

-No te preocupes, solo siéntate conmigo -dijo Red mientras intentaba sentarse con cuidado y haciéndole un gesto para que ella se sentara con él.

Liz de buena gana fue a su lado y Red le pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola más y haciendo que ella se quedara acurrucada en su pecho.

Después de unos minutos en un silencio cómodo Liz decidió romperlo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Red sorprendido y con curiosidad ante esa declaración.

-Me has salvado la vida. Otra vez. –Liz se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lizzie tu seguridad es lo que más me importa en el mundo -dijo Red. Y Liz pudo ver una gran sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Lo sé. Siento todas las cosas que te he dicho antes, yo no…

Una vez más Red la interrumpió con un beso.

-No te preocupes cariño, está bien -finalmente dijo Red en un susurro casi inaudible cuando se separaron.

Liz asintió y volvió a apoyar la espalda en la pared y entrelazó su mano con la de Red. Las siguientes horas las pasaron hablando de todo y de nada hasta que empezaron a oír cómo trabajaban a tan solo unos metros de donde estaban.

-Parece que no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo más -dijo Red con un claro alivio en su voz. La pierna, la brecha en la cabeza y los otros cortes le dolían, a pesar de intentar hacer ver que no. Necesitaba atención medica antes de que pasaran a mayores las lesiones.

-¿Qué pasara ahora una vez que salgamos de aquí? -preguntó Liz con seriedad.

-Pues que nos llevarán a un hospital y tendrás que dar un informe de lo ocurrido -se rió Red.

-No, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Bueno, si tu quieres, eso lo podemos discutir en casa con una cena y un buen vino ¿qué me dices?- contestó Red guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

-Pues que es una idea loca, peligrosa y extraña, al mismo tiempo que deliciosa, emocionante y maravillosa. -respondió Liz con la misma picardía.

* * *

><p><strong>Si dejas un comentario con lo que piensas genial. Agradezco criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar. Saludos!<strong>


End file.
